Secrets and Mercy
by greenbrooke
Summary: What happens when Caroline arrives at Klaus's door, minus her humanity with blood on her hands. Can he forgive the unforgivable or destroy the last thing he has left to care for. What happened that caused her to flip the switch and is there any chance for redemption? What other trouble will she cause? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

If they weren't so infatuated with the celebrations, they may have heard the screams.

So caught up with the pounding of music, they failed to realise, that whilst the music carried on, not one, but two lives no longer did.

How had her simple presence managed to close down the Hybrid's simple senses, rendering him ignorant to the faint scent of blood that tainted her hands? All previous questions were shunned aside by the one that followed her into the room, what was she doing here?

"Caroline." He stated casually as if it hadn't been over two months since their previous meeting.

"Niklaus." She replied with the same coolness in her tone, such normality. His first mistake was not instantly picking up something was off from the one worded greeting.

Should have known it was not like her to be the first to other him her hand, but still he pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other entwining their fingers as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the room. Caroline draped her arm across Klaus's shoulders, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

It was only then did he feel something was off, she would never willingly be so demanding almost, begging for the closeness.

"Love, has something happened?" He asked quietly, lips' brushing the soft blonde curls that fell down her back, leading to the simple black dress she wore. Standing out like a sore thumb among the extravagant guests, one who had invites. She looked more like someone who belong at a funeral, not a baby shower.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, her tone oblivious as if it was normal for them to be this way.

Dipping her, he took the chance to examine her face; arms holding her in place, confusion glazed his crystal irises. There was something about her, something missing, just as he was beginning to near the answer; he was pulled away by her voice, sending a shiver down his neck.

"Enjoying the view?" The confidence he so strongly admired was there, a grin contrasting against her words, it was beyond him as towards how easily he could get distracted by the young vampire, she knew this, otherwise she wouldn't of been used to often as a distraction, but when would he complain when it had meant getting to know her, unravel her being and decode who she was, allowing himself to know how to play her.

Although now, he was not sure what to say. He was usually good with retorting to her snarky remarks but now it seemed as though the roles had reversed.

"I could never tire of this view." He finally remarked, pulling her back up as a speed that would potentially harm a human, but they were immortals, they could be as rough as they-

"Caroline, have you been around Tyler?" He growled possessively, having taken a moment to inhale what was usually a heavenly scent for him, "You smell of dog." He was too overcome with a mixture of emotions to really decipher the smell, he knew it belong to that of a Werewolf, and the only link he could make was Tyler since he so strong recognised it.

The question made Caroline throw her head back and laughed a deep, sadistic laugh. Whilst her face showed that of pure amusement, his features contorted into a look of confusion. It began to scare him a little at how she was not answering, simply laughing. He opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, letting her go and taking a step away so he could focus, when a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Klaus." It was Elijah. His tone cold, a sinking feeling surged through the pit of the Hybrid's stomach, subconsciously, he had put it together.

"Where is Hayley?" He asked, eyes not leaving Caroline as she finally stopped laughing, now looking at Klaus with a smirk spread across her lips, usually, the expression would have looked strange on her face, so used to her being an image of innocence, but there was a change. It was right in front of him and he was too caught up in her, moving too fast to stop and realise.

It wasn't just the smell of Werewolf, but of Werewolf blood.

"Niklaus, I advice we take this elsewhere." His poor brother was trying to keep up the winning streak of being the composed one, the one to hold it all together, but it was obvious in his voice, the broken choke up noise that fell after every pause, had he been crying?

"Caroline. What have you done?" His voice was passive to begin with as the reality slowly sunk in.

She just stared, mouth falling ajar as if to speak, but instead the corners of the mouth began to curl up in amusement. This was not the same Caroline as two months ago.

"I said what have you done?!" He called out, anger consuming him, ignorant to the fact he was in a room full of people, he lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

Hands were clasped around her delicate throat; curious eyes began to turn to see the site of Klaus attempting to take the unneeded air from an unknown blonde. As far as they were concerned, they were at the Mikaelson compound celebrating the upcoming birth of a child. Hayley and Klaus's child. The miracle child.

Before a scene could be broken out, Elijah had moved them into the dining room. Well, he had dragged Klaus out, and with his iron grip on Caroline's neck, she followed, somewhat willingly.

The moment they entered, her back was against a wall, crashing their bodies through a table, she winced in pain as some wood splintered into her leg, the moment of showing a form of emotion was over within seconds, and she began to smile as her feet dangled off the ground, rough hands holding her up by the throat.

"I said what did you do?" The usually cool and composed Hybrid was breaking at the thought alone. His eyes began to glint with yellow, but that could have just been the dim lamps reflecting in the tears that were vast threatening. And even though she was the one whose life was in danger, she was cool and composed, a ghost of a smirk still spread across her face.

"Niklaus, how can you expect the girl to speak when you are crushing her larynx?" Elijah, even when he was distraught, somehow managed to sound smart and even reasonable. Mostly because he wasn't jumping to conclusions like his brother had, but knew the truth even if he did not want to believe it, for Klaus's sake.

Grip tightening around her neck for a moment before pulling away, letting out the breath he'd been holding in for her, watching the body of the girl he'd been infatuated fall to her knees, resting against the wall whilst her hands replaced the space Klaus's had previously been, soothing herself.

"Last time you had me against a hard surface, I can remember the circumstances being different, maybe we could-" Her taunting was cut off by the question, for a third time.

"I shall not repeat myself again, what did you do?" His voice no less angry, she shrugged, careless. Emotionless.

"Exactly what Elijah suspects." She answered shamelessly, her eyes looking from Klaus to Elijah, taking in their reactions. Klaus seemed more confused than anything else. Denial. Caroline thought, whilst Elijah's featured those of first sadness, then contorted into pure anger, eyebrows scrunching up, jaw tensing, it was taking all his will not to tear her limbs off there and then.

"Elijah." Klaus started, voice cautious, unable to look away from the blonde who was perched casually on the ground, still rubbing her neck, afraid that if he looked away for even a moment she'd disappear, yet something told him that he could of left the room and she'd of still sat there in harmony. "What is it she has done?"

"Hayley. She-"

"I hope she was a fan of the film Sleepy Hollow, it was a classic, and she had some taste, well, in people at least." The disruptive taunting caused Elijah's fist to clench, balled up into fists, the smell of blood escaping from where the blunt nails were digging so deep into his hand, trying to maintain his almost flawless control.

"I found her in her room. She was just lying in the bed." The Original's lips began to quiver, only then at the halted voice did Klaus turn his attention to him.

"What has happened to the bad old Originals? Look at you. He can't even say it." Caroline continued to relentless ridicule, finding an obvious sick pleasure in their pain. "Is it because if you say it out loud, it'll make it even more real?" A confused, false sympathy was laced in her tone, a deceitful innocence that made Klaus, for a moment, forget this was not the Caroline he had been with no more than two months ago.

"Fine." Elijah had snapped, taking one step towards her and his brother, "Your little plaything detached the mother of your child's head from her pregnant body." Klaus had expected him to end Caroline's life there and done, but instead he done the last thing he expected. Broke down. Face burying into his hands whilst collapsing into the wooden flooring, a loud sob escaping through the gaps in his phalanges. There was a small amount of hope left in Klaus, yes, Hayley was dead, but no one had yet mentioned his child, she was so close to the end, if someone had pulled the child out, there was a chance, surely?

"I wanted to take her heart; less mess and somewhat poetic don't you think?" Her voice drew his attention back to her; mouth hanging ajar as he tried to process exactly what was going on. One moment he is celebrating the future of his child, then he's dancing with what felt like a gift from the Heavens and in a moment everything was perfect thanks to ignorance.

Voice as cold as her undead heart. "But she put up such a fight; I couldn't quite get to it." A sarcastic irritation crept into her tone, as though she couldn't believe that the soon to be mother would fight for both the life of herself and the unborn child. "Of course, you already know the rest. It was tragically beautiful how in the last moments, as her skin began to tear, ripping apart where her body connected to that pretty little face, my hand around her throat, she still managed to plead for your child's life." The small spark of hope that Klaus had been holding onto began to flourish. Again, he was thinking she was the same Caroline, the caring one who had almost broken after killing 12 witches just to save her best friend, the girl who done the impossible and saw the good within the unforgivable hybrid.

"I killed two birds with one stone." It was such a simple statement; the way she spoke was detached. It was the sentence of the century, the full extent of it all sinking in.

He no longer had the miracle child. The chance of redemption, make up for his father's mistake, the neglect. Make nature's loophole not some sort of freak against nature, but something beautiful to embrace. It was all gone. And all he had left was a broken brother and the girl who he'd fallen for, who he had choice but to-

"She got her revenge though." Thoughts distracted by the voice, he'd been staring at her but not actually seeing, vision too obscured by the tears that formed. He saw the rough outline of her form pulling away the black material from her shoulder, revealing a blood sodden bandage. "The bitch bit me."


	3. Chapter 3

It should have been perfect. Caroline now had werewolf venom pumping through her veins and already her body was in early stages of shutting down. It took away the burden of Klaus ending her life and it'd be antagonising slow. He couldn't feel happy, but surely a part of him should have been glad? Or at least relieved?

Caroline on the other hand should have been panicking, angry at the fact she was poisoned, but she seemed solemn, accepting it.

Her reaction was what made Klaus's blood boil further. Maybe if she was showing emotion, remorse, he would have been able to feel satisfaction, but was incapable to. He wanted her to suffer, feel the pain he was, wanted the old Caroline back. Not for selfish reasons like the fact he had deep feelings for her, he told himself, forced himself to now destroy them like she had Hayley and his child.

How could he gain his revenge when she was incapable of feelings what he sadistically desired her? No. It was not sadistic of him to want this. It was normal, especially for him. There was no revenge in letting her die; part of him suspected it was what she wanted. An easy escape. No, he would not allow her that. He refused to live an eternity with the knowledge he allowed the murderer of his child, a child that was impossible, meant to be, just passed without feeling anything.

Elijah would surely object, he'd expected that once he'd composed himself he'd be tearing Caroline apart from limb by limb, but his brother was no standing, looking at Klaus with an expectant look. This was not Elijah's choice and he knew that.

It was not just a child Klaus had lost though. In all his centuries, he'd never once embraced his feelings for another, never opened up to them or even considered putting anyone other than himself or his pride first, not even his family. The fledgling had changed; he had shown kindness, forgiveness, pity all for her and even admitted this to her. Yet now she was gone. In body, yes, there was her physical form, but the light that dragged him away from his dark ways, this was even more reason for him to despise her. Caroline was the sole reason he was hurting now. If she had never made him warm up, never allowed him to feel, he'd of killed the pregnant wolf himself, most likely never let her live to get past a day of conceiving, probably would have even killed her even before out of fun and games. Yet here he was, in internal agony, mourning her death and the death of someone he'd never even had the chance to meet.

"Brother, please go dismiss our guests." Klaus requested passively, his eyes not leaving Caroline, who just sat there, back against the wall, exposed, ready to die, the smirk across her lips making this fact obvious.

"Niklaus, I know you are distressed and this is your decision, but-"

"But nothing, now please, leave me with her." For a split moment, he distracted his gaze, eyes finding his brother's, a flash of threatening yellow tinted them, it was only for a split second, but Elijah caught it and didn't need a second warning. Flashing out of the room at a swift pace, it was no doubt a relief for the eloquent Original to no longer be stuck in the room with the urge to rip the blonde's head off growing every passing moment, it was still there, without a doubt as he asked the guests to leave, but it was inaccessible, for the time being.

"Did he cry like that when Katherine passed or was he too busy with other, distractions? Just as you were?" Her tone was taunting, adding extra emphasis on the word _distractions_, undoubtedly referring to Hayley.

"How about you go back to being that lovely little distraction so we can get this over with?" Klaus replied, ignoring her question about the Petrova vampire.

"How about you come have a little taste." Caroline ran a hand from her neck to over the bandage, pulling it aside to reveal the rancid flesh, her fingertips teasing over the exposed wound, not even flinching nor wincing at the obvious pain. She was showing him just how little she would feel any form of torture. A reality hit Klaus, something must have happened, back in Mystic Falls, an event or death that was too much for her to bare, he was receptive of the fact it must of been antagonising for her to do this to herself, it didn't change her fate, but it gave him more incentive to keep her alive for the time being, he'd discover what it was that caused her turn her humanity off and maybe even, when it would be practical, he could use it against her so her last moments would be as harrowing for her as possible.

"You know, if you hurry, you can still get the last taste of her." She cocked her head to the side, opening how mouth as if shocked by the revelation, when in reality, she'd been planning on using this from the beginning, he had no idea of any of the manipulative plans she had in that emotionless head of her's.

"Not so dearest Caroline, as much as I would love to drink you dry, leave dust in your veins and allow your screams to echo through your arteries, we both know I will not allow you this death you so desire until you turn on that humanity, let me make you suffer, we can have this over and done with by next week." It was both a request an a threatening promise, when she finally brought back the Caroline that could feel pain, then the torment would begin, and it would not be short and simple, he had many plans, and that was only the beginning.

"What if she never comes back?" Caroline asked, finally dropping her hand from the wound, understanding its effect had worn off fast. "Will you compel it back? Really, reach that low?"

"No, I will not. The old Caroline will return at her own accord so there will be more satisfaction in knowing that she had willingly come to accept the deserved punishment."

This answer brought out a sadistic laugh from her, he thought she'd be somewhat fearful at how determined he was to make her suffer, not this. "Klaus, you use the words 'old Caroline' too lightly. Your precious Caroline is dead." She spat the words with venom, as if the previous version of her was a thing of disgust opposed to the present self who had carried out one of the most repulsive acts imaginable.

"What you will be bringing back will be a pathetic, broken nothing. You'll get a better response from me, my darkness is better than nothing." For the first time, the girl was speaking with a passion, confirming his suspicions that she was telling nothing but the truth, but he had no reason to doubt her words, she'd been nothing but honest. "Before I came along, in the few moments, there was no light, it burned out, like the sun will one day, imploded on herself, betrayed by her own morals, goodness, suppose that's what happens when you allow being sterling to consume your existence, so when you no longer have anyone to impress, you just-"  
Her words were cut off by the snapping of her neck. The thought of his Caroline being that way sent him over the edge, needing her to be silent and it was the only way he saw fitting. A mistake, considering it was the only chance he'd of had to get any insight into what had happened that caused her to become this. 


	4. Chapter 4

There was an undeniable temptation to just leave her lifeless body, the time and distress it would provoke in him was as blatant as the fact it was going to be a more than a simple endeavour to bring back the girl's humanity. A constant war in his mind between if it was all worth this for some simple revenge.

But it was not just simple revenge; it was a physical need that she would endure what he was, or the closest thing possible. No amount of physical pain would be able to compensate for the mental torment that Klaus saw no possible supplant for, he was again the forsaken bastard child, yes, he had Elijah, but his disapproval to keeping the fledgling alive for the time being and his loss of the wolf he was so beguiled with would undoubtedly cause a further divide.

With the tormenting thoughts shifting in mind, mentally occupied, he stared with a blank glare at the unmoving body, somewhere between the thoughts he was questioning how he'd allowed someone of such insignificance to crawl their way so deep into his heart. The now vacant organ that no longer had any purpose to function other than to gain retribution, but when what would he be left with once had carried out his reprisal? He found himself considering just keeping her alive for as long as he had to live in his own misery, but soon told himself he was looking for excuses not to take her away from himself, selfishly allowing her to manipulate him even when she wasn't breathing, both in physical and mental form.

The distant sound of commotion faded away gradually, indicating the guests had finally departed, no doubt reluctant at first and demanding to know why the celebrations had come to such an untimely end. Not that this concerned Klaus in the slightest, he had much more pressing issues to deal with that ran deeper than several unsatisfied guests.

In that moment, faced with the argument of what to do with the body, torn between leaving it in the drawing room until she woke and taking her to one of the bedrooms. What would his brother speculate if he saw him carrying around the girl who he had a clear history with? But there was no doubt he couldn't leave her, and it'd be more convenient for the Hybrid to not be perched on one of the antique wooden chairs that were not made for comfort purposes, staring at the form for an indefinite period of time.

Finally moving, he took a sturdy step forward, the extent of how long he'd been standing and how much the brief encounter had drained him was evident, and it was only the beginning.

Leaning down, he examined her face for a moment, even with her head twisted at an unnatural angle; she looked almost normal, peaceful even. That was if he could ignore the slight smirk placed upon the lips he once cherished every movement from, especially when they were pressed upon his. It was easy to remind himself that she was no longer there when he thought of Hayley, his unborn child and the words she'd spoke before he muted her. _Love- _he thought to himself as he inattentively began to scoop up her inert frame- _What pained you so much that you couldn't bear to continue living with it? _It was a question he intended to gain answers to, what he had managed to gather so far was that it was an instant, almost imperative, compulsory decision. Nothing would lessen the intensity of how much suffering he would inflict upon her, but it would give him some personal gratification in knowing it was not all unprovoked, and despite how much he did not want to admit it, he needed to be sure that he did not have a part to play in the seemingly unjustified act. He was modest enough to suspect that in his act of impregnating the little wolf, he had gone against his word and promise to Caroline, and although she constantly sent him away and professedly not returning his feels, it may have been enough to trigger this. However, this was just a rouse to feed his ego, the reason undoubtedly more complex and brutal, so much so he couldn't begin to imagine.

One arm beneath her waist, the other supported underneath her knees, neither careful nor rough in the placement, it made no difference, she was comatose, and it was the last act of humanity that would be seen within the household in quite some time, from anyone. Lifting her up, he could indeed still smell the fresh scent of Hayley radiating from the exposed mark, upon further observation; he saw just how deep it was. The smallest wave of respect for the wolf was found, only a shame it was too late for him to see just how far she was willing for fight, not just for herself, but for the child. Further antipathy towards her endorsed his grip on her tightening, not out of affection, but a reminder that he could at any moment tear her in two, but not now, not as she was vulnerable and unfeeling. With her head leering back, hair still hanging down in the fumble ponytail, her mouth now hung open slightly; with the smirk now gone she strongly resembled the former Caroline. _Imploded on herself- _He needed to constantly prompt that there was no 'old Caroline', she was gone just like said in her own words. Was it wishful thinking that he was experiencing, finally able to entirely understand what she meant when she said she had find herself trying to forget all the terrible things he had done. Regardless of it all, it wasn't just a 'terrible' thing she had done, for him it was beyond unforgivable. The Hybrid would never be able to forget even if he tried.

Finally, something was on his side when he managed to make his way through the compound without running into anyone, half suspecting Elijah was cleaning up the mess, if he had not already done so.

With a heavy sigh, he set her down onto the bed of his own room, finding it suitable so he could keep an eye on her in the comfort of his own territory. Her neck seemed to of returned to its natural place and was only a matter of time before she would awaken from the transitory death.

Klaus knew very well he couldn't stop his whole life for his revenge, not allowing himself to be dragged so low, it was still his City. He contemplated compelling her so she was rendered incapable of leaving the grounds, but as his eyes trailed from the rapidly spreading infection, to down her arm where the veins were beginning to darken, prominent against her porcelain skin, he saw another alternative. Her daylight ring. Take that away and it rendered her unable to flee in the daytime, and in the night he'd just keep her by his side if necessary to leave the walls of his home. Home. Could he even call it that? Even that he could feel slipping away from his grip, this was the home he had plans for, to raise his child in, the room- eventually he'd need to do something about that. Fists clenching, the urge to go and eradicate every piece of childish artefacts was taking over, desperate to remove all reminders of his potential life. Somehow more so than his desire to destroy the blonde that was perched on his bed. His intentions now a vast shift to when he had different purposes, previously having very a very different perspective on how he'd feel when she'd finally be in his bed.

Delicately he took the ring off her frail fingers before realising what he was doing. He was being careful, handling her as if she was some rare rose that needed tender caring. Why? She would have never wanted that, humanity or not. Sliding the ring into his pocket, he glared at her for a moment, before losing control.

The nearest thing near him took the most of the damage, which just so happened to be his desk, which he unceremoniously tossed out the window. The whole Quarter would feel the wrath, if he was even able to focus he'd of heard some questioning shouts, but even the sound of glass shattering into a thousand pieces done nothing to distract his rage, if anything, the destruction helped motivate him further to destroy anything but the girl. Glasses, a vase, two mirrors- who cared for bad luck when you had lost everything? - And then, something finally made him stop. His easel, resting upon it, the painting he had nearly completed of the starry New Orleans landscape, intended to be the finishing touch to his child's room. It had no purpose now, as he lifted it, ready to tear it to shreds, the Hybrid was halted again, this time by a cough, soon followed by a weak voice.

"-Pretty painting, much better than the snow flake."


End file.
